Marisol Nichols
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois |family = Unnamed father Maria Nichols Two unnamed brothers Andrea Sorrentino Taron Lexton Rain India Lexton |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Marisol Nichols is an American actress best known for her roles on 24 and NCIS. Biography Nichols was born in the Rogers Park neighborhood of Chicago, Illinois, on November 2, 1973. Her father (who she never met) was of Hungarian and Romanian descent, while her mother Maria, a resident of Texas, was of Spanish and Mexican ancestry. She was the oldest of three siblings. Nichols was raised in Naperville, Illinois, where she attended and graduated from Naperville North High School. She described herself as rebellious during her teenage years, but stated that she began "looking around at some of the people that I was hanging out with, and I had this realization that if I didn't knock this off now it would become my life". As a result, she sought to replace her rebellious behavior with more productive activities, which led to her discovery of acting. After graduating from the College of DuPage in Glen Ellyn, Nichols started a proper acting career. In 1996, she appeared in episodes of Due South and Beverly Hills, 90210. During the following year, she made her movie debut in the feature film Vegas Vacation. Nichols also had supporting roles in several films, which included Scream 2, Friends 'Til the End, Can't Hardly Wait, Jane Austen's Mafia, and The Sex Monster. From 2000 to 2002, she starred in the made-for-TV movie The Princess and the Marine and the Showtime-produced drama series Resurrection Blvd. In 2003, Nichols made guest-star appearances on episodes of the TV shows Friends, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Nip/Tuck, and Charmed. In 2006, Nichols appeared in a recurring role in Cold Case, being featured in five episodes. Afterwards, she starred in the feature film Big Momma's House 2. Nichols landed roles in Blind Justice and In Justice, in 2005 and 2006, respectively. In 2007, she began portraying Special Agent Nadia Yassir in the TV series 24. In 2008, Nichols starred in the film Felon, and two years later, she appeared in the short-lived supernatural crime-drama series The Gates, which aired on the ABC block during summer. She also was a guest star in a 2010 episode of NCIS: Los Angeles. In it, Nichols portrayed Tracy Keller, the former partner and potential romantic interest for Special Agent G. Callen. Nichols also had a cameo appearance in the music video for I Want Somebody (Bitch About). In 2012, she starred in the ABC-produced TV series GCB. In her personal life, Nichols is a member of the controversial Church of Scientology, having been introduced to it by her chiropractor. She has been married to cinematographer and director Taron Lexton since April 13, 2008, and their child, named Rain India Lexton, was born September 30 of the same year. She currently resides in Los Angeles, California. On Criminal Minds Nichols portrayed Agent Natalie Colfax in the Season Eleven episode "The Witness". She reprised the role in the Season Eleven episode "A Badge and a Gun". Filmography *Riverdale (2017-Present) - Hermione Lodge *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2015-2016) TV episodes - Agent Natalie Colfax *Teen Wolf (2015-2016) as Corinne (2 episodes) *NCIS (2014-2015) as ATF Special Agent Zoe Keates (3 episodes) *The Program (SSR-7) (2013) as Commander Montgomery (short) *Private Practice (2012) as Lily *GCB (2012) as Heather Cruz (10 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) as Tracy Keller/Rosetti *The Gates (2010) as Sarah Monohan (13 episodes) *The Storm (2009) as Det. Devon Williams (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Life (2009) as Whitney "Plum" Paxman *Felon (2008) as Laura Porter *Struck (2008) as Jamie (short) *24 (2007) as Nadia Yassir (24 episodes) *Delta Farce (2007) as Maria *In Justice (2006) as Sonya Quintano (12 episodes) *Big Momma's House 2 (2006) as Liliana Morales *Blind Justice (2005) as Detective Karen Bettancourt (13 episodes) *Cold Case (2004) as Elisa (5 episodes) *Homeland Security (2004) as Agent Jane Fulbar *Charmed (2003) as Bianca *Nip/Tuck (2003) as Antonia Ramos *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) as A.D.A. Bettina Amador *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) (2003) as Jane *The Road Home (2003) as Stephanie *Friends (2003) as Olivia *The Division (2003) as Rochelle *The Twilight Zone (2002) as Sgt. Joanne Yarrow *Alias (2002) as Rebecca Martinez *Resurrection Blvd. (2000-2002) as Victoria Santiago (53 episodes) *Laud Weiner (2001) as Laud's Assistant (short) *The Princess & the Marine (2001) as Meriam Al-Khalifa *The Princess & the Barrio Boy (2000) as Sirena Garcia *Malcolm & Eddie (2000) as Kelly *Boy Meets World (1999) as Kelly (2 episodes) *Odd Man Out (1999) as Lauren *Bowfinger (1999) as Young Actress at Audition *The Sex Monster (1999) as Lucia *Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) as Carla *Can't Hardly Wait (1998) as Groupie *Cybill (1998) as Book Store Clerk *Scream 2 (1997) as Dawnie *Diagnosis Murder (1997) as Sally Tremont *Vegas Vacation (1997) as Audrey Griswold *ER (1997) as Angie *Friends 'Til the End (1997) as Alison *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) as Wendy Stevens *Due South (1996) as Melissa *My Guys (1996) as Angela 'PRODUCER' *The Program (SSR-7) (2013) - Associate Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses